


Fireworks

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fireworks, Jenneel, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Jensen and Danneel celebrate their first July 4th as a married couple.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jordan’s ([@queen-of-deans-booty](https://queen-of-deans-booty.tumblr.com/)) SPN Card Challenge. This is one of two stories for the same card, using prompts Jensen Ackles and Fireworks. It’s smut. I apologize for nothing.

They sat on the blanket spread over the grass, alternating between gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes and gazing up at the stars. The light from the city obscured most of them, but enough were visible to make out a few constellations. Candles burned around them, filling the air with the scent of jasmine and lavender while the two of them sipped glasses of chilled white wine. It was their first Fourth of July as a married couple and while logically it should not feel any different than the previous couple of years, it did. 

She was tracing the imaginary lines between stars that made up the Big Dipper when she heard a slight rustle followed by the touch of his fingers brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Turning her head, she smiled lovingly at her new husband, their lips meeting in an almost chaste kiss. When they moved apart, her free hand came up to cradle his face and she leaned back in to steal another kiss. This one slowly deepened, their bodies moving closer almost unconsciously, his hands coming up to cup the back of her head, fingers tangling in her long auburn locks.

When they parted that time, they were both breathing heavily. Their foreheads pressed together and noses almost touching, they breathed each other’s air for a moment before moving at the same time.

It always fascinated her how they were so in sync. He always seemed to know what she was about to do, like he was able to read her mind, and she loved it. 

Wine glasses abandoned and stars forgotten, they turned fully towards one another, intent only on each other. His hands caressed her, and she mimicked his movements in turn. As cliché as it may sound, she was too intent on what their hands were doing that when she realized they were both naked it seemed like it had happened magically. 

Gently nudging him to lie down, she molded her body against his, straddling one of his muscled thighs while she went back to exploring his mouth with her tongue. She had slid one hand in under his shoulder while they other traced nonsensical patterns on his bare skin. The candlelight, and the city lights reflected from the night sky, painted their skin bronze and her hair all but glowed where it fanned out over his torso.

She left his lips to place soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She traced his collarbones with the tip of her tongue, the contrast between her heat and the cool night air making him shiver beneath her. Giving his ear a nibble, she straddled him fully, trapping his cock between them while she paid attention to his nipples until he was a squirming mess under her.

Moving up a couple of inches, she pressed her slick sex against his twitching length while she nipped at his bottom lip. His hips rolled up into her at the same time and both of them let out breathy sighs of pleasure. The head of his cock pressed against her clit and she rocked on him, seeking the friction she needed.

“Fuck, Dee, I need to be inside you, please,” he gasped, his lips closing around her nipple causing her to grind down on him.

She shifted slightly, letting him enter her and their sounds of pleasure mixed in the silence of the evening. He stilled and held her to him, wanting to just enjoy the feeling of her warmth enveloping him so completely. Finally, she could take no more and rolled her hips, causing him to stir into action. He rolled them both over and leaned in to claim her lips in a deep, passionate, kiss as his hips began to thrust into her.

Her arms and legs came up to wrap around him, her nails digging into his back as she met each of his thrusts. His hands slid under her to grip her shoulders for leverage when he increased the speed of his thrusts and she gasped beneath him.

“Yes. More. Give me more,” she panted, her hips rolling to meet him as they moved in perfect sync. 

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hips pistoning against her. His mouth found her warm skin and latched on, sucking on her pulse point. The added pleasure propelled her over the edge and he felt her muscles contract around him. It was all he needed to push him over as well, and with a growl, he spilled inside her, just as the fireworks began to go off above them.


End file.
